


Warm Reminders

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [21]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warmth reminds them that they're not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Reminders

Warm Reminders

Prompt: Warmth

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker

Pairings: Eliot Spencer/Parker

The warmth snuggled up against you like a cat reminds you that someone can look past your past, and see the man who helps people. It lets you know that you won't let her down the way you let Aimee down. That small, delicate body wrapped in your arms tells you that someone loves you, the real you, not the mask that you put on for the world. She knows what you do for a living, and has seen you do it, and yet she still saw the gentle, caring man that you chose to be around a select few.

The warmth under your head and around your waist reminds you that someone cared enough to ask about your past, and sit through the tears that bubbled up as you spoke. It lets you know that he doesn't mind sharing the bed with Bunny. That strong, hard body cradling you tells you that someone doesn't mind that you could rob him blind, because he knows that you help people. He puts up with driving all over town to random skyscrapers and watching you jump off of them, and sometimes he even jumps with you.

That extra body in bed reminds them that they will never be alone again.


End file.
